


Best Friends

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Multi, OOC, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP A oneshot threesome:Answenett Anthony,Sweeney,lovett I just adore this pairing! </p><p>In the process of being rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Anthony had been working as Todd's assistant for a while. He had a slight crush on the stoic barber. He never wanted the barber to know for he knew he would get rejected.

Anthony was sweeping Sweeney's floor pouting slighty without knowing. ''What's wrong son?'' He heard from Sweeney who had his back turned to him. ''UM! Oh, uh well I guess I'm not feeling all that well.'' Anthony answered trying to hide his blushing face.

Sweeney patted his barber's chair ''Sit.''

Anthony looked slightly frightened but sat down stiffly. ''Are you involed with Lovett son?'' ''Oh no Sir!'' Anthony exclaimed back alittle too loud.

''No need to be nervous son I was just asking.'' Sweeney said sharpening his razor. ''Why do you ask though.'' ''You seem to be really interested...'' Sweeney said almost possessively.

''I'm not! I swear! I'm not interested in women!'' Anthony covered his mouth ''No-no that's not what I meant Mr.T I mean there aren't any women I fancy around these parts!''

Sweeney shrugged ''That's none of my business If you're the gal boy type you look like.'' ''Mr.T please don't call me that!'' Anthony nearly whined.

Sweeney turned around a smile gracing his features ''You're quite the looker you are Anthony,no need to be ashamed.'' Anthony blinked 'what does that supposed to mean?Sweeney's straight right?'

''You're done cleaning boy I have a new custmer!'' Todd's voice woke him from his thoughts.

##########################################################################

Anthony and Lovett sometimes would sleep together, They were best friends so they never really thought of doing anything together. They laid there:Lovett sleep and Anthony trying to fall asleep.

Nellie jumped at the sound of Sweeney pacing upstairs ''He's pacing again!'' She said angrily. Anthony sighed staring at the ceiling. The pacing then stoped,they heard walking outside the door and Sweeney opened Nellie's door and got in bed beside Anthony.

There he was sandwiched between the two looking awkwardly at the ceiling. He decided to turn towards Nellie and Sweeney then turned and pressed his chest against Anthony's back wrapping an arm around both of them.

Anthony became slightly hard at the feel of Nellie's breast pressing against his chest she was only wearing a skimpy night gown for goodness sakes. He saw Sweeney's hand pulling at one of Nellie's straps, she helped with the other and decided to take the gown off completely.

''Oh Anthony!'' She giggled out when she felt his erection on her thigh, Anthony then felt fingers unbottoning his shirt. Anthony was only wearing a botton down shirt and boxers. He felt the fingers pull the shirt off completely and then travel to his boxers. He felt his boxers being tugged off completely in just one tug.

He then began to feel rough hands fondle his manhood and slinder ones caressing his chest and back. Sweeney got up and undressed then after that he sat infront of the two.

He began fingering Nellie ''OH Mr.T!'' she exclaimed loudly at his talented fingers. He then began fingering Anthony's puckered hole the same pace as he did Nellie.

Anthony moaned loudly It felt odd to him and he squirmed to stop it. When he was free he was met with a rock hard cock. Anthony imediantly took to it. It was alittle to big for his mouth and was stretching it painfully but he wanted to please Sweeney. He then felt a tongue graze his cock, He moaned loudly letting Nellie deep throat him.

After a few moments Sweeney pushed Nellie on the bed and began fondling her. Anthony sat and watched for a while till Sweeney snatched him down with them.

Anthony squirmed ontop of Nellie and pushed himself into her without warning. She moaned loudly arching her back in pleasure.

He heard what sounded like Sweeney squirting lotion from a bottle he thought it was rather odd but continued with Nellie. He then felt Sweeney pushing into him ''AH!'' Was all Anthony could say as Sweeney matched his thrusts inside of Nellie.

They contiued on until all three came Anthony first,Nellie second,and Sweeney last.

They all laid down to there orignal sleeping order ''We should do this more often!'' Nellie cheered. ''Yeah.'' Anthony whispered.

''C'mere my pets.'' Sweeney said wrapping his arm around both of them, They all slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I just love answenet pairings I think I'm the first to actually write one! (If there are some don't get mad at me I just don't know of any!XD) I know Answenet sounds stupid I just made it up lol


End file.
